The Administrative Core is essential for the conduct of this Program Project. It is based in the administrative area ofthe Hematology-Oncology Division at the University of Pennsylvania. As it has in the past. Core A will continue to provide administrative support for the participants in the Program Project, as well as secretarial, and consultative functions and the supplies needed to support these functions.